Star Fox: The Luna Chronicles
by Arcana317
Summary: Adventure awaits around every corner! You only need to wish upon the right star! Or in this case, a crash-landing Arwing. This is the story of a young human who discovers that not only is her favorite game real, but the adventure is too!
1. Character Bio

**So this is basically going to be a romance fic in a way between Falco and my OC Luna…**

 **I know I haven't done Fanfiction in a while, but I'm confident that this story will be a breathe of fresh air for everyone (mostly me). Without further ado, let's start the bio!**

Name: Luna Sanchez

Race: Human

Nationality: Mexican-American

Height: 5'5"

Age: 20 years

Hair color: Ash Brown

Eye color: Honey Brown

Home Location: A Beach house on a secluded part of Galveston, Texas

Father: Unknown

Mother: Catarina Sanchez

Brother: Martin Sanchez, deceased

Other Family: None/Unknown

Favorite Pastime: Video Games

Favorite Video Game: Star Fox

Other Information: A gifted mechanic; Dreams of becoming a pilot in honor of her brother


	2. The Sadness of Solitude

It was an ordinary day. Just another ordinary day. Nothing left to do but to ponder. What had life come to?

Luna sat alone on the porch, the wind carrying the salty scent of the ocean. It was almost seven in the evening, the sun half dipped in the horizon, but that didn't deter the stars from beginning to shine in the sky. Only a handful at the moment. Yet they still shone brightly as if taunting her.

It had been three months since Martin's death, two since her mother kicked her out, and dreadful solitude was the only thing that seemed to matter. Ever since the news three month ago, people had been avoiding her to the point where even her employer felt the need to let her go in order to "sustain" the grief.

Luna knew better. They didn't talk to her because they didn't want to. Not that it bothered her, she hated her job anyway. But finding new work without a good degree was hard and she didn't want to spend the rest of her life flipping burgers, or worse dealing with the people she now hated. Not when she could fix even the most complex machinery. Even Martin would have admitted that she was a gifted mechanic, the best that anyone would have seen.

On days like today, when there was nothing much going on, Luna would tinker with the toys Martin got in Japan. Mostly Kamen Rider or Super Sentai based toys like morphers or down-sized megazords, but she had other things. Like a toy Arwing that shot plastic lasers. It was her favorite, Martin's too, since Star Fox was their first and last video game together.

Luna felt tears well in her eyes. The last thing she and her brother did together was play a stupid video game, not knowing it would be the last time she would ever see him. If she had known what would have happened, she wouldn't have let him go back. It might not have changed much, but it would've made things easier. Luna lifted her gaze to the stars, wondering if Martin was a part of them.

A single tear grazed down her face. What had she done to deserve this punishment? "Why do I have to be abandoned?" she spoke out loud, hoping someone, perhaps even God, was listening.

A star began to blink brighter than the others. Luna noticed immediately, wondering if God had somehow heard her cries. But the star was shining closer and closer, and in the blink of an eye crashed down onto the beach. It was close enough to feel the vibration, luckily it was late and people had already packed up and left. But Luna, being the only person there, had no choice but to investigate.

Her eyes widened as her gaze fell upon the thing that landed near her home. It was an Arwing, just like her toy, only this one was big enough to fit her in. "What the hell?" Luna whispered inaudibly. Was this a joke? No, it couldn't have been, it looked too authentic. Just then, the hatch popped open, revealing an all too familiar figure. "Wait, what the- Falco?"


	3. Fixing Him Up

As Falco lay unconscious, Luna began to panic. Her thoughts raced as she scrambled up the side of the Arwing.

 _What the hell is going on?! Could this really be happening?!_ Luna finally got to the edge of the cockpit. _Is this for real?!_

She reached out to touch the blue tufts of feathers that adorned his head. They felt so real. _My God! He's real!_

Luna then noticed something red and sticky glistening on the same tufts she touched. "GAH!" It didn't take long for Luna to realized it was blood. "He's hurt! I gotta help him!"

Reaching over to undo the fastened seat belt, Luna used whatever strength she had to pull the avian out of his ship and onto the sandy ground.

It was almost nine o'clock by the time she finally dragged him inside the house. Still panicking, Luna desperately, yet gently, threw Falco onto the couch before letting out an exaggerated sigh of relief. She then ran to the bathroom to get the medicine kit out to treat the wounds. It was a good thing tomorrow was Sunday, otherwise she would also have to worry about the giant spaceship that was laying outside. _Nobody comes on Sundays_.

But right now, her focus was on the wounded anthropomorphic bird that was on her couch. Blood still caked his head feathers, but the worst seemed to be under his jacket.

Careful not to disturb him too much, Luna began stripping away the bloody jacket only to stop and hesitate. _I have to take his shirt off too. Ay Dios mio help me_. With a huge blush adorning her face, Luna took a deep breath, exhaled, then continued to strip away one red-stained thing after another. With his chest bare, she then began to apply the ointment and bandaged his body up.

When all was said and done, Luna flopped down on the recliner sitting opposite of the couch, cheeks still pink, thoughts still racing.

 _If Falco is real, then all of Star Fox was real, right? But how can they be real?! This is loco!_

Her gaze then fell upon the sleeping bird, who looked so peaceful as he lied there unconscious, her racing thoughts somehow subsiding. "Well, there's always tomorrow…" Luna mumbled to absolutely no one. Her eyes began to grow heavy, and she felt exhaustion weighing down on her. She finally said screw it and let sleep succumb into her mind.

* * *

 **Oh By the way, just to let you guys know, Luna is based off of the Mexican inside of me, so she'll say random bursts of Spanish every now and again...**

 **Bye now!**


	4. The Next Day

Falco woke up in a groggy daze to a pounding headache that made his entire body throb, his limbs feeling heavy with pain.

 _What happened?_ The last thing he remembered was being sucked into a strange worm hole that appeared during a fight with Star Wolf. He must have crash landed somewhere, but where?

Falco slowly sat up, noticing the bandages that were wrapped around his arms and torso. Looking around, he took notice of the house he was in, the walls were adorned with pictures, paintings and shelves that held various knick-knacks. A kitchen. A television. A staircase that led to a second floor. His gaze then fell to a recliner that sat opposite of the sofa he was laying on. Resting upon the recliner was another sleeping figure.

 _A human?_ A female by the looks of things too, her chest rising and falling in rhythm to her breathing. She was asleep. But what baffled Falco the most was the fact that she was human. Never in his life would he ever think to see a human. He had read of them before, but most Cornerians would brush it off as fiction. But this, no doubt, was a real human.

Careful not to make a sound, Falco slowly stood up and tiptoed his way to the sleeping female. He gave her arm a light stroke with his finger, her skin strange to his touch. She stirred, but did not wake. He examined her for a little while longer before he began gently shaking her awake. "Hey! Wake up!"

She groaned as he continued to shake her. "Just.. five more… minutes…." Falco began to grow impatient. "I said WAKE UP!" one final shake and she snorted awake. "Okay… I'm up…" She stretched her arms over her head and met her glazed gaze at Falco.

Suddenly she shouted "Oh my God! You're real!" Her shouting caused Falco to stumble back, taken by surprise at the volume.

"What the hell? Of course I'm real! Why wouldn't I be?" But this didn't seem to process in the girl's mind because she was still freaking out. "Okay, okay, calm down." Falco attempted to approach the human, but she immediately flinched away.

"This can't still be happening… This is still a dream, right?"

* * *

Luna panicked as Falco slowly stepped towards her.

 _I'm still dreaming! That's gotta be it! I'm still dreaming, right?_

"Hey!" a voice knocked her out of her thoughts. "I know you can hear me!" Luna stared blankly at the bird, "What?" Falco sighed, "I said calm down. I know I'm fairly popular, but that's no reason to start yelling at me, got it?"

This wasn't a dream. This was real. The Falco that was standing before her was very much real. Luna couldn't find the words to say. A feathered hand waved in front of her, "Hello? Anyone there?" "GAH!"

Her response made him jump. "You're a twitchy one, aren't you?" Luna flopped back on the recliner, "Sorry… It's just… this is too much for me to take all in one moment…" Falco slowly slid onto the couch, "Yeah, I know I can be a handful at times."

"Well no, it's not that… It's… Do you know where you are?" He raised an eyebrow, a hint of confusion sparking in his emerald eyes, "Educate me."

Luna took a deep breath and began telling Falco all about Earth, how there were several countries, where they were located on which country, how he, as well as the rest of Star Fox, were figments of the mind of a creative genius, and how people would view the avian if they saw him. Falco listened to everything carefully, "I guess that explains why you were so freaked out, huh? About me anyways?"

"Yeah… I mean, you're not considered real in this world, so it's kind of a surprise to see that you really do exist." _Let alone having a conversation with me._ "By the way…" Falco began asking, "Where's my Arwing?" Luna nervously looked outside, "Um… over there…"

Falco looked out the window where she pointed, the Arwing in question in horrible exterior condition.

"Well shit…"


End file.
